


Euthanise or Chocolatise?

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [6]
Category: Epico (WWE Superstar), WWE, Wrestlig
Genre: Chocolate, Easter Eggs, Euthanasia, Gen, Other, Vet, emu., road traffic accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of my 'Alphabet Fandoms Challenge' - In which I'm attempting to include as many fandoms as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euthanise or Chocolatise?

Euthanasia - that was what they said.  
Euthanasia. The kindest thing we could do for her,  
was to kill her. KIND? Excuse me? How is killing   
kind? What if I don't want her murdered? 

Sounds extreme? That's how I felt. Honestly,  
I really did feel that 'Euthanasia' was another word   
for murder in this case. Sure, it was an accident, he,  
Epico, the wrestler, hadn't meant to run her over, but   
he had all the same. Now, the medics were telling me   
we should kill her, because she got in the way of his   
car.

I really wasn't best pleased when the police came   
to say that all evidence pointed to a genuine accident,  
and they were letting him off with a warning. She wasn't   
getting a Wasn't warning, she was getting a death sentence   
if I went along with what these jokers wanted.

Running a check of her injuries on the internet, I  
found a place that was having some success with similar   
injuries by triggering endorphin rushes, in strictly   
controlled amounts, with Easter egg chocolate that had   
been donated for the research. Delighted, I took my   
findings to the medics on her case, and they, cautiously,  
agreed to get in touch with the clinic, and try.

*******************************************************

Now, I know what you're thinking, why Easter egg   
chocolate what's different about that? I'll tell you.   
It was May, and Easter had been a month ago, so the left   
over eggs had been donated, given, to support the research   
into endorphin therapy, to see how much it could accheive   
when all else appeared to fail.

I know what else your going to say, too. Why chocolate   
at all? Why not something else? I can answer that one too.  
Because of the specific endorphins it releases into the brain.  
They cause what's known as the feel good factor - like being  
in love does. 

Still, I know it seems silly to be so emotional over  
something like euthanasia, but, I loved her, you know? She's  
family. I just couldn't bear the idea of her dying because  
one stupid wrestler couldn't control his car when rounding   
a corner. I just sat in the waiting room, Paramore's Emergency,  
ironically, blasting through my MP3, waiting and hoping that   
they'd have some sort of break through with her.

I knew I was being silly, but I'l had her since she hatched,  
and she was like a daughter to me. Yes, she hatched. Did I not say?  
She, Elkie, is my Emu, and I, Mick, love her.

 

THE END.


End file.
